In a typical assembly of an image sensor in its electronic package, tolerances on the order of 0.001 inch or more are commonly used for the placement of the sensor in its package as well as for the distance of separation between the cover glass and the image sensor surface. The thickness of an electrically conductive adhesive between the image sensor and an insulating carrier depends upon the amount of adhesive which is dispensed, and the use of optical adhesives to attach a glass window or filter to the sensor surface is likewise dependent upon the volume applied. In some applications, it is very important that the spacing between the image sensor and the carrier and/or glass be held to within exacting tolerances. In order to place the components of an optical system to extreme tolerance values (.about.5 microns), special assembly tools and techniques are required.